Phoenix Imperium
The most powerful superpower in the Sigma Draconis Galaxy, the Phoenix Imperium was formed when different dimension inhabitant Daniel Mitchell, wielding the power of Kamen Rider Sorcerer, rebuilt the nuked-out remains of Sigma Draconis Galaxy's Earth Countepart, Orbis Terrae, with the Create Ring. The resulting Imperium expanded quickly, Daniel using the Create Ring to imitate things from fictional series from his universe (ironically and inadvertently copying things from the Milky Way, in the process), and fueling their forces. Despite their extreme military power, however, Daniel is a relatively benevolent leader, who cares for his people above all else. Notable Members Leader Figures *Emperor Daniel Mitchell/Kamen Rider Sorcerer *Empress Luna Mitchell née Lovegood/Kamen Rider Wiseman *Fabricator-General Talus Lofn - High Lord of the PI Adeptus Mechanicus *Necron Lord Erodelbmud (formerly Albus Dumbledore, transmuted through the Transmutation Wizard Ring) - High Lord of the PI Necrons *Necron Lord Demetankh *Necron Destroyer Lord Khaepses the Unforgettable *Shas'O T'au Mon'shas'kah/Commander Blackstar - High Lord of the PI Tau *Warboss Krooktrashah - High Lord of the PI Orks *Hive Tyrant Tyranolisk - High Lord of the PI Tyranids *Farseer Isebrae - High Lord of the PI Eldar *Executor Ranakkis - High Lord of the PI Khalai Protoss *Dark Prelate Xaanul - High Lord of the PI Nerazim Protoss *Ascendant Janix - High Lord of the PI Tal'Darim Protoss *Executor Terminus - High Lord of the PI Purifiers Notable Members *Anima Perdita - Hybrid that was discovered and taken in by the Phoenix Imperium Royal Family; was given command of the Liberator-class Cruiser IRV Forward Unto Dawn when she returned to the Milky Way Major Locations Orbis Terrae *Blacklight Citadel, Scotland Fortress-Cities *Tokyo, Japan *New York City, USA *Sao Paulo, Brazil *Seoul, South Korea *Mexico City, Mexico *Manila, Philippines *Mumbai, India *Jakarta, Indonesia *Lagos, Nigeria *Cairo, Egypt *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Moscow, Russia *Shanghai, China *Karachi, Pakistan *Paris, France Subgroups Adeptus Astartes A recreation of Warhammer 40K's Adeptus Astartes, the Phoenix Imperium's counterpart is, in many ways, an almost exact copy, in terms of the physical traits, abilities, equipment, and skill of the Marines (the sole exception being Daniel's 11th Legion). However, while their organizational structure is similar in a few ways to the Imperium of Man's, the Phoenix Imperium's organization of their Space Marines is ultimately greatly different. The Phoenix Imperium Adeptus Astartes is separated into various Legions (1-20 (excluding 2 and 11) being based on their Warhammer 40K counterparts, with 2 and 11 being made up by Daniel, and additional ones being created once in a while), each further divided into 4 Starting Chapters and multiple additional chapters founded over time. When Daniel organized the Legions and Chapters, he used both 40K Canon Loyal AND Traitor Legions, and used Warband and subfaction names for the Chapters of the Legions based off of the Traitor Legions, making up names when he ran out. Daniel also made pseudo-Primarchs based off of their Warhammer 40K Counterparts to lead the Legions. Due to them being made exclusively via his Create Ring, however, these Primarchs are unerringly loyal to Daniel. Daniel has his own Legion, modeled originally after the 40K Grey Knights, with chapters used specifically by him, numbered as Legion 0. Phoenix Imperium Legions and Chapters *Nulla - Grey Knights **Grey Knights **Penitent Justicars **Delta Phantoms **Astral Crusaders **Desolation Ravens *I - Dark Angels **Dark Angels **The First **Angels of Redemption **Consecrators *II - Grail Vipers **Grail Vipers **Delta Destroyers **Arctic Swords **Golden Wizards *III - Emperor's Children **Emperor's Children **Flickering Blades **Amethyst Monitors **Royal Acolytes *IV - Iron Warriors **Iron Warriors **Steel Brethren **Sons of the Forge **The Bloodborn *V - White Scars **White Scars **Dark Hunters **Marauders **Storm Lords *VI - Space Wolves **Space Wolves **Wolf Brothers **Dark Wolves **Lupus Caelus *VII - Imperial Fists **Imperial Fists **Astral Knights **Black Templar **Iron Knights *VIII - Night Lords **Night Lords **Night Wing **The Baleful Eye **The Exalted *IX - Blood Angels **Blood Angels **Flesh Tearers **Lamenters **Templars of Blood *X - Iron Hands **Iron Hands **Storm Walkers **Iron Lords **Steel Confessors *XI - Steel Amazons **Steel Amazons **Vigilant Medusas **Silver Sisters **Shrieking Banshees *XII - World Eaters **World Eaters **War Hounds **The Ravagers **The Sanctified *XIII - Ultramarines **Ultramarines **Black Consuls **Novamarines **White Consuls *XIV - Death Guard **Death Guard **Dusk Raiders **The Purge **The Tainted *XV - Thousand Sons **Thousand Sons **Brotherhood of Dust **Prodigal Sons **Doom Wizards *XVI - Black Legion **Black Legion **Sons of Horus **Lunar Wolves **True Sons *XVII - Word Bearers **Word Bearers **Imperial Heralds **Black Comet **Unspeaking *XVIII - Salamanders **Salamanders **Dragon Warriors **Storm Giants **Black Dragons *XIX - Raven Guard **Raven Guard **Black Guard **Death Spectres **Storm Hawks *XX - Alpha Legion **Alpha Legion **Delta Legion **Sigma Legion **Omega Legion *XXI - Shadowblades **Shadowblades **Knights of the Umbra **Dark Callers **Blackmarks *XXII - Perdition Knights **Perdition Knights **Purgatory Angels **Paladins of Limbo **Apocalypse Templar *XXIII - Dark Knights **Dark Knights **Shadow Warriors **Night Paladin **Nox Guard Imperial Navy The Imperial Navy is the main body that controls the Phoenix Imperium's interstellar fleets. While each race generally controls their own ground forces, the Navy controls all Imperium Space Forces. Naval Prefixes *IRV - Imperial Royal Vessel (Starship used by the Emperor and his family) *IHV - Imperial High-lord Vessel (Starship used by one or more of the High Lords) *INV - Imperial Naval Vessel (Standard Naval Starship) *IXV - Imperial eXperiemntal Vessel (Experimental Naval Starship) *IMV - Imperial Militia Vessel (Starship operated by Militia Forces) *ICV - Imperial Civilian Vessel (Starship operated by civilians) Adeptus Mechanicus An attempted recreation of the Warhammer 40K 'Imperium of Man' version of the group, the Phoenix Imperium's Adeptus Mechanicus is both similar to and different from the Imperium of Man's Adeptus Mechanicus: while the Phoenix Imperium's Adeptus Mechanicus holds a religious reverence towards technology, like the IoM's counterpart, the PI's counterpart differentiates itself from its 40K Counterpart by being more open to the concept of innovation and the inclusion of alien technology, and, furthermore, does NOT hold the PI's Emperor as a divine figure. On Orbis Terrae, the headquarters of the Adeptus Mechanicus is located where Osaka, Japan once stood. Hierarchy *Fabricator-General *Fabricator Locum *The Ruling Priesthood (Tech-priests): **Magos **Logis **Genetor **Artisan *The Ordinary Priesthood (Tech-priests): **Electro-priest **Enginseer **Transmechanic **Lexmechanic **Rune Priest *Servitor *Tech-Thrall Phoenix Shield Given equipment and authority that puts it on par, in terms of status, with the Warhammer 40K Inquisition, the Phoenix Shield organization, created by the Emperor and controlled by the Empress, protects the Phoenix Imperium from both internal and external threats. The Phoenix Shield Headquarters is in Great Britain, under the ruins of London, where the main capital of the Ministry of Magic once stood. PS Ordos Unlike other 40K-derived organizations, Phoenix Shield is exceptionally different in terms of how it's organized, based on the fundamental differences between the Phoenix Imperium and the Imperium of Man. As such, Phoenix Shield has different Ordos than the Inquisition, which serve different functions. *Ordo Imperialis - In charge of directly protecting the Royal Family, which includes the Emperor, the Empress, their biological children, and those they have taken in like family *Ordo Dominus - In charge of protecting the High Lords *Ordo Militaris - In charge of ensuring the enemy has not infiltrated the Military *Ordo Togatus - In charge of protecting the civilian population; mostly responsible for natural disaster recovery and post-battle rebuilding *Ordo Oculos - In charge of investigating potential enemies; serves as primary Intelligence Group Officio Assassinorum Much like their Imperium of Man Counterpart, the Phoenix Imperium's Officio Assassinorum trains and maintains the assassins for the Imperium. One major difference, however, is that the assassins employed by the Phoenix Imperium have more in common with the Milky Way's Assassins Order than it does the Imperium of Man's Assassins (although there are some that do resemble the IoM's Assassins). Furthermore, differentiating themselves from their IoM namesakes, the Phoenix Imperium Officio Assassinorum uses much less morally-ambiguous means of recruiting, training, and utilizing their assassins. The headquarters for the Officio Assassinorum on Orbis Terrae, as well as the location of the Albineus Temple, is in the former location of Istanbul, Turkey. Officio Assassinorum Subgroups *Albineus Temple - jacks of all trades, most common and independent (and most like the Assassin Order of the Milky Way Galaxy) *Vindicare Temple - sharpshooters, specialists in sniping and marksmanship. *Callidus Temple - chameleons, specialists in infiltration and impersonation. *Eversor Temple - berserkers, raging ikilling machines. *Culexus Temple - Individuals immune to supernatural powers for various reasons, power users of the type they're immune to are their exclusive targets. *Venenum Temple - specialists in poisoning their targets. *Vanus Temple - intelligence-gatherers, in matters of strategy and tactics their insight is unparalleled. They often assassinate their targets indirectly using their intelligence and knowledge to bring down targets. *Maerorus Temple - Assassins developed using hybrids to create assassins capable of absorbing the biomass of victims to rapidly evolve new bio-weapons. Arcanus Dynasty All Necron in the Phoenix Imperium are organized into a single Dynasty, with Daniel as their Overlord, led by proxy through Lord Erodelbmud. Tau Enclave The primary governing body of the Imperium's Tau, this group is led by the commander Shas'O Sa'cea Sioeth, also known as Commander Blackstar. While organized into the Air, Earth, Water, and Fire castes like the 40K Tau Empire, what the Enclave calls 'the Greater Good' appears to follow a different set of guidelines than the 40K 'Greater Good'. Even so, the Tau of the Phoenix Imperium still hold some reverence to 'the Greater Good' and therefore Poheeniks WAAARGH! The Orks in the Phoenix Imperium are organized in a single WAAARGH! under the direct command of the Warboss known as Krooktrashah. Craftworld Terrus One of the Phoenix Imperium's creations after reaching space was an imitation Eldar Craftworld, which was soon populated by the Phoenix Imperium's Eldar. Craftworld Terrus is led by their senior Farseer, and the Seer Council. Protoss Confederacy An alliance of Create Ring-created Protoss, divided into 4 separate states: the Khalai, the Nerazim, the Tal'Darim, and the android-only Purifiers; then there is the mainstream 'collective' state, the Daelaam. Each group is fundamentally similar to their StarCraft-canon (and Milky Way) counterparts, with mild differences. Gallery Members Leader Figures Another Me.png|Emperor Daniel Mitchell/Kamen Rider Sorcerer B6ivWOkCEAAYrlo.jpg|Empress Luna Mitchell née Lovegood/Kamen Rider Wiseman Techpriest-crop.png|Fabricator-General Talus Lofn Necron Lord - Gold Level.jpg|Necron Lord Erodelbmud (Post-Transformation) 391946.jpg|Necron Lord Demetankh Necrons-warhammer-40k-35817169-500-433.jpg|Necron Destroyer Lord Khaepses the Unforgettable Warhammer-40000-dawn-of-war-dark-crusade-20060824115917098.jpg|Commander Blackstar Custom Warboss.png|Warboss Krooktrashah 01.mainhero.jpg|Hive Tyrant Tyranolisk alaitocfarseer.jpg|Farseer Isebrae Khalai Hero.png|Executor Ranakkis Dark Templar Hero.png|Dark Prelate Xaanul Taldarim_High_Templar_SC2_Rend.jpg|Ascendant Janix Purifier.png|Executor Terminus Notable Individuals Named Vehicles/Starships 1410304115495.jpg|''IRV Omnia Causa Fiunt'' - Omnia Causa Fiunt-class Arkship 319246_Warhammer_40k_animation_battle_barge_coteaz_the_lord_inquisitor_space_ship_nebula.jpg|''IRW Crumple-Horn'' - Battle Barge sc15.jpg|''IHV Twilight Star'' - Spear of Adun-class Arkship Military Troops Human Imperial_Guard_Soldier_vigilant.jpg|Guardsman Phoenix Imperium Adeptus Astartes (See Adeptus Astartes (Phoenix Imperium)) Eldar N.Roberts_Eldar.jpg|Ranger banshee_final_by_mikhailsavier-d71vjw8.jpg|Howling Banshee Necron Necron_Warrior_army.jpg|Necron Warrior красивые-картинки-песочница-красивых-картинок-warhammer-40k-фэндомы-598415.jpg|Necron Lord Ork SluggaBoy.png|Slugga Boy Tyranid Lictor_Ambush.jpg|Lictor Lictor_Alpha_image.jpg|Lictor Alpha Protoss zealottalon.jpg|Zealot (Daelaam Melee Warrior) Zealot_SC2-LotV_DevRend1.png|Aiur Zealot (Khalai Melee Warrior) ZealotCenturion_LotV_Rend1.jpg|Centurion (Nerazim Melee Warrior) Taldarim_Zealot_SC2_Rend.jpg|Plunderer (Tal'Darim Melee Warrior) ZealotSentinel_LotV_Rend1.jpg|Sentinel (Purifier Melee Warrior) Adept_SC2-LotV_Art1.jpg|Adept (Daelaam Ranged Warrior) Dragoon_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Dragoon (Khalai Ranged Warrior) protoss_stalker_practice_by_sanggene-d3gdj72.jpg|Stalker (Nerazim Ranged Warrior) Stalker_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Desolator (Tal'Darim Ranged Warrior) Instigator-SC2_LotV.jpg|Instigator (Purifier Ranged Warrior) Adept_SC2-LotV_Portrait.jpg|Augmented Adept (Purifier Ranged Warrior) Avenger_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Avenger (Khalai Cloaked Warrior) dark-templar.jpg|Dark Templar (Nerazim Cloaked Warrior) Blood_Hunter_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Blood Hunter (Tal'Darim Cloaked Warrior) HighTemplar_SC2-LotV_Cine1.jpg|High Templar (Khalai Psionic Warrior) XFoo2al.png|Signifier (Nerazim Psionic Warrior) Taldarim_High_Templar_SC2_Rend.jpg|Ascendant (Tal'Darim Psionic Warrior) TwilightArchon_SC2_Cncpt1.jpg|Twilight Archon (Daelaam Fused Psionic Warrior) archon.jpg|Archon (Khalai Fused Psionic Warrior) hq-wallpapers_ru_abstraction3d_67114_1024x768.jpg|Dark Archon (Nerazim Fused Psionic Warrior) Tenno =Standard Warframes = Ash.png|Ash Atlas.png|Atlas Banshee.png|Banshee Chroma.png|Chroma Ember.png|Ember Equinox.png|Equinox (Combined Form) Equinox (Day Form).png|Equinox (Day Form) Equinox (Night Form).png|Equinox (Night Form) Excalibur.png|Excalibur Frost.png|Frost Hydroid.png|Hydroid Ivara.png|Ivara Limbo.png|Limbo Loki.png|Loki Mag.png|Mag Mesa.png|Mesa Mirage.png|Mirage Nekros.png|Nekros Nova.png|Nova Nyx.png|Nyx Oberon.png|Oberon Rhino-Warframe.png|Rhino Saryn.png|Saryn Trinity.png|Trinity Valkyr.png|Valkyr Vauban.png|Vauban Volt.png|Volt Wukong.png|Wukong Zephyr.png|Zephyr =Prime Warframes = Ash Prime.png|Ash Prime Ember Prime.png|Ember Prime Excalibur Prime.png|Excalibur Prime Frost Prime.png|Frost Prime Loki Prime.png|Loki Prime Mag Prime.png|Mag Prime Nova Prime.png|Nova Prime Nyx Prime.png|Nyx Prime Rhino Prime.png|Rhino Prime Trinity Prime.png|Trinity Prime Volt Prime.png|Volt Prime Vehicles/Battlesuits/Heavy Robotic Units Protoss Immortal_SC2_Rend1.jpg|Immortal (Khalai Robotic Assault) Annihilator_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Annihilator (Nerazim Robotic Assault) Taldarim_Immortal_SC2_Rend.jpg|Vanguard (Tal'Darim Robotic Assault) Sentry_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|Sentry (Khalai Robotic Support) Taldarim_Sentry_SC2_Rend.jpg|Havoc (Tal'Darim Robotic Support) Energizer_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Energizer (Purifier Robotic Support) Colossus_SC2_Rend1.jpg|Colossus (Daelaam Robotic Siege) Reaver_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Reaver (Khalai/Nerazim Robotic Siege) Taldarim_Colossus_SC2_Rend.jpg|Wrathwalker (Tal'Darim Robotic Siege) Purifier_Colossus_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Cleanser (Purifier Robotic Siege) Starships Human Ships sword_class_frigate.jpg|Sword-class Frigate firestorm.jpg|Firestorm-class Frigate cobra_class_destroyer123.jpg|Cobra-class Destroyer dauntless.1.jpg|Dauntless-class Light Cruiser battlebargelordi-2.jpg|Battle Barge 1410304115495.jpg|Gloriana-class Battleship Necron Ships shroud.1.jpg|Shroud-class Light Cruiser Protoss Ships Scout_SC2_Rend1.JPEG|Scout (Daelaam Starfighter) Phoenix_SC2_Art1.jpg|Phoenix (Khalai Starfighter) Corsair_SC2-LotV_Game1.jpg|Corsair (Nerazim Starfighter) Tal'darim Scout.png|Pillager (Tal'Darim Starfighter) Taldarim_Phoenix_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Skytalon (Tal'Darim Starfighter) Mirage_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Mirage (Purifier Starfighter) VoidRay_SC2_Art2.jpg|Void Ray (Daelaam Assault Ship) Sc2_arbiter.jpg|Arbiter (Khalai Assault Ship) Nerazim_Void_Ray_SC2_Rend.jpg|Void Striker (Nerazim Assault Ship) Taldarim_Void_Ray_SC2_Rend.jpg|Destroyer (Tal'Darim Assault Ship) Tempest_SC2-HotS_DevRend1.jpg|Tempest (Daelaam Artillery Ship) Taldarim_Tempest_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Devastator (Tal'Darim Artillery Ship) Purifier_Tempest_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Sterilizer (Purifier Artillery Ship) Carrier_SC2-LotV_Rend1.jpg|Carrier (Daelaam) (Daelaam Capital Ship) Carrier_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|Carrier (Khalai) (Khalai Capital Ship) Taldarim_Carrier_SC2_Rend2.jpg|Carrier (Tal'Darim) (Tal'Darim Capital Ship) Taldarim_Carrier_SC2_Rend.jpg|Skylord (Tal'Darim Capital Ship) Mothership_SC2_DevRend1.jpg|Mothership (Daelaam) (Daelaam Mothership) MothershipTaldarim_SC2-LotV_Rend1 (1).jpg|Mothership (Tal'Darim) (Tal'Darim Mothership) Tenno LisetSkinDefault.png|Liset-class Stealth Pod InsectShipDefault.png|Mantis-class Support Lander BlueSkyShip.png|Scimitar-class Assault Orbiter